gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Living Years
The Living Years ist ein Song aus der neunten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Neue Welten, und wird von The Hipsters bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Mike & The Mechanics aus ihrem gleichnamigen Album "The Living Years" aus dem Jahr 1988. Lyrics The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uh, uuhh, uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh The Hipsters-Frau: Every generation blames the one before And all of their frustrations come beating on your door I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him in the living years The Hipsters-Mann: Oh, Crumpled bits of paper (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Filled with imperfect thoughts (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we've got (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talkin' in defense The Hipsters (The Hipsters-Mann): Say it loud (Say it loud) say it clear (Ooh say it clear) You can listen (As well as you hear) as well as you hear It's too late (It's too late) when we die (Ooh-oh we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye The Hipsters-Frau 2: So we open up a quarrel (The Hipsters: Open up a quarrel) Between the present and the past (The Hipsters: Present and the past) We only sacrifice the future (The Hipsters: Oohh-oh) It's the bitterness that lasts So Don't yield to the fortunes (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) You sometimes see as fate (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) It may have a new perspective (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) On a different date (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) And if you don't give up, and don't give in you may just be O.K. The Hipsters (The Hipsters-Frau 2): (Say it, say it loud) Say it loud (Yeah) say it clear (Ooh say it clear; say it clear) You can listen as well as you hear (As well as you hear; yeah-yeah-yeah!) It's too late when we die (When we die) To admit we don't (Oooohh yeah) see eye to eye (Yeah, yeah) The Hipsters-Frau: I wasn't there that morning (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) When my Father passed away (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I didn't get to tell him (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) All the things I had to say I think I caught his spirit (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Later that same year (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I'm sure I heard his echo (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) In my baby's new born tears (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I just wish I could have told him in the living years (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) The Hipsters (The Hipsters-Frau 2): Say it, say it, say it loud Say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it, say it, say it) (You can listen as well as you hear) You can listen as well as you hear (Hey, you gotta real life it's too late) It's too late (It's just too late) when we die (It's just too late when we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye Say it loud, (C'mon say it) say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it clear; say it clear) Say it loud (Say it, say it, say it) say it loud, say it clear, Say it loud (C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it) say it clear (Say it) Trivia *Das ist mit 05:35 Minuten der drittlängste Song bei Glee. Der längste ist Bohemian Rhapsody mit 05:56 Minuten und der zweitlängste At the Ballet mit 05:41 Minuten. *Eine der Frauen des Clubs ist die Mutter des Glee-Choreographen, Zach Woodlee. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Sectionals